


Rien qu'une famille comme les autres

by Gaby007



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Irony, Italian Tony Stark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: En dehors de ses parents, Tony ne s'était jamais intéressé à sa famille, n'avait même pas eu de contact avec eux. Elle était probablement comme toutes les autres familles, de toute façon.





	Rien qu'une famille comme les autres

En dehors de ses parents, Tony ne s’était jamais intéressé à sa famille, n’avait même pas eu de contact avec eux.

Pour sa famille maternelle, c’était purement pratique : après tout, Maria Stark née Cerrera provenait d’Italie, et les voyages, c’était compliqué à organiser, et en plus il y avait une brouille rapport au fascisme ou quelque chose du même genre. Résultat, le seul lien de Tony avec son côté italien, c’était son prénom – parce que le petit frère mort jeune de Maman s’était appelé Antonio, et perso il trouvait ça un peu flippant de porter le nom d’un gamin mort. Enfin.

Côté paternel aussi, ça péchait rudement, vu que Mémé Stark était morte alors qu’Howard était encore tout jeune, même pas la trentaine, un accident quelconque.

Pour Pépé Stark, disons que c’était compliqué : apparemment, Howard n’avait jamais rencontré le type – question parent lamentable, ça se posait là. Visiblement héréditaire, la capacité – ou incapacité, dans le cas présent – à s’occuper de son engeance.

Howard n’avait jamais été très bavard concernant l’auteur de ses jours, mentionnant juste qu’il aimait bricoler – héréditaire aussi, apparemment – et courait suffisamment le jupon – décidément, pour un absent, il laissait une sacrée marque chez ses descendants – pour avoir une douzaine ou plus de marmots.

Tony n’avait jamais rencontré ses oncles et tantes, prétendument parce que ceux-ci avaient autre chose à trafiquer, et Howard ne leur téléphonait jamais et ne leur envoyait pas de courrier non plus.

La seule preuve concrète dont disposait Tony par rapport à l’existence de sa famille paternelle, c’était une vieille photo trouvée dans les affaires d’Howard, un peu après l’enterrement.

C’était un portrait en noir et blanc, pris devant une espèce de bungalow en brique et métal pourvu d’une cheminée et d’un hublot en guise de porte, semblable à une usine miniature. Assis devant, une quinzaine de gosses allant de quasi adulte à écolier souriait, quelques-uns d’entre eux contemplant fièrement le drapeau imprimé d’un marteau en flammes brandi par le garçon installé au milieu.

C’était Howard le porte-drapeau, un Howard de quatorze ans, les cheveux ébouriffés au point de traumatiser un peigne, la chemise couverte de traces de boue ou d’huile de moteur, impossible à dire, arborant un sourire radieux que Tony ne lui avait jamais connu de son vivant.

Au dos de la photo avait été gribouillé : _Bungalow Héphaïstos, 12 juillet 1930. A notre héros Howie, ses frères et sœurs reconnaissants pour leur première victoire depuis trois ans._

Pas de coordonnées, pas de numéro, rien. Rien qui aurait permis à Tony de contacter l’un des gamins hilares du portrait pour leur annoncer la mort d’Howard. D’accord, ils savaient probablement déjà – l’accident avait fait les gros titres, après tout – mais même.

Le temps passant, il consacrait rarement une pensée ou deux à sa famille paternelle. Elle était probablement comme toutes les familles, de toute façon : querelles qui duraient des mois, tentatives de s’écharper à l’occasion, la formule habituelle, quoi.

Rien qu’une famille comme les autres.


End file.
